Sick Days
by fairyqueenie
Summary: This is a chapter of each character either sick or hurt, being looked after by another on the team. This is the first story I've done since school. Feedback appreciated This one is still up to see my improvement from this to my newer ones
1. Chapter 1

Sick days

Ianto

Just a normal day at Torchwood. Ha normal at Torchwood never gonna happen. It was reasonably quiet anyway which was good as they had so much paper work to get through after several hectic weeks. Owen as usual was doing everything he could to get out of doing any to the point Ianto considered withholding his coffee till he did it.

The others just got on with it, mostly, though Jack kept getting sidetracked if he caught sight of Ianto and ended up daydreaming about getting him out of that suit.

Ianto was mostly down in the Archives sometimes he thought he lived down there, though he came up at regular intervals to make the coffee and get more files. Today he wasn't too bothered about being down away from the others. He'd been feeling a bit off all morning and hadn't got any better as the day wore on though it was only 11.30am it felt like he'd been there forever. At least being in the archives meant he didn't have to listen to Owen moaning. His head ached enough already, but then if he thought about it everything ached, it was probably just from the crazy weeks previously all that running and carrying finally catching up with him.

Ianto went back up into the main hub it was about time to sort the lunch order and make yet more coffee. Pizza everyone agreed on, He put the coffee on and went up to the tourist office to wait for the pizza to arrive taking the lift as his legs protested at the mere thought of stairs, as the door shut he was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and put a hand on the wall to steady himself. Glad no one had seen he figured lack of food and being stuck down in the archives all morning could hopefully get the blame for the dizziness and possibly the nausea that was slowly creeping up on him. Reaching the tourist office he decided to step out for some air while he waited for lunch hopefully it would clear his head.

Ianto lent against the railings and looked out across the bay as he took slow deep breaths of fresh air, he didn't know how long he'd been standing there when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Looking to his left he saw Jack looking at him curiously. "you alright?" Jack asked "you look a bit pale, and you were more quiet than usual when you brought me my coffee earlier." Ianto looked back over the water "hmm" he said " I think the last few weeks are finally catching up with me. I ache all over though that could be partly your fault" he laughed thinking of his and jacks latest bedroom antics. "oh yeah" laughed Jack giving Ianto a quick kiss "you'd tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't you?" Ianto had learnt he could no longer lie to Jack it just didn't feel right anymore "yes Jack. I'm just tired, achy and feel a bit sick but the fresh air has helped and here comes pizza lets go eat". Jack turned and saw the pizza delivery girl coming towards them and smiled. They payed for the pizza and headed back down into the hub. "I'll go get coffee" said Ianto "can you take the food to the conference room for me please and I'll be down with drinks in a minute"

"sure. you'll let me know if you feel worse won't you Ianto?" he asked "yes jack" he replied "i'm sure it's nothing and i'll be fine after lunch, now go before the food gets cold".

They were all sitting round the table helping themselves to pizza when Ianto brought the drinks in and handed them out. Owen grunted his thanks round a mouthful of pizza earning himself an eye roll and raised eyebrow for his lack of table manners. Tosh and Gwen smiled they're thanks and Jack grabbed Ianto's bum and grinned.

Ianto sat down and joined them at the table with his own coffee and a slice of pizza, tucking a napkin into his collar so he didn't get any on his suit. All was quiet for a few minutes as everyone ate theyre first few bites. Then the usual chatter and banter started up mostly teasing Owen about his latest conquest and whether she had actually been legal. Ianto smiled and ate quietly letting the conversation carry on around him. Jack squeezed his knee under the table and Ianto looked up to see Jack smiling at him with his head tilted to one side in silent question. Ianto smiled back and placed his hand over jacks letting him know he was ok.

Lunch over Ianto started clearing up as the others groaned about more paper work. "If you just get on and do it, it'll be done much quicker" said jack and then maybe you can go out for a drink this evening, Is there anything on the rift predictor Tosh?" jack asked "umm looks like nothing till later tonight or early morning" she replied "ok" said Jack "if you get on with the paperwork you can leave early, well earlier than normal" he laughed "great" they all said and headed to their respective work stations. Ianto looked up and smirked at jack "so" he said "are you going to take your own advice and just get on with it?" he knew how much jack hated paperwork some days Ianto had to threaten him with decaf to get it done. "I could always come help you in the archives" Jack replied with a wink moving in closer to ianto so he could get a kiss. "nope" ianto replied "i have to clean this up first and you won't get any till you take your own advice." he laughed at Jacks pout and rolled his eyes. "go on" he said "the quicker you start, the quicker you finish" Jack headed back up to his office leaving Ianto to clear the boxes and cups away.

Jack looked at his watch and back out his door, Ianto should be coming back up from the archives soon to make more coffee it was usually every couple of hours he brought a fresh cup in. He was just thinking of going to find Ianto when he saw him coming back up from the archives and into the kitchen. Jack looked at him as he walked past, something wasn't quite right, Ianto was paler than normal but had red cheeks and looked like he had a fever by the way he shivered on his way past.

Ianto walked into the kitchen and put the coffee on, he felt like crap and contemplated telling Jack. He was feeling more nauseous than earlier, everything ached and now he couldn't stop shivering. he decided to see how he felt when he handed the drinks out, he might just grab some paracetamol from Owen and carry on till he finished the filing, he was nearly done anyway.

Turning to sort the cups, the dizziness hit again, he shut his eyes so he couldn't see the room spin and grabbed hold of the counter trying to regain his balance as his stomach lurched. he knew he couldn't make it to the bathroom before his lunch reappeared but managed to stumble to the sink in the small kitchen, not ideal but better than the floor he thought.

Jack had continued to watch ianto so he saw when the younger man turned and grabbed the counter and was out of his office like a shot, he got to ianto just as he reached the sink and helped steady him as he retched violently. As the heaving stopped ianto's legs buckled and jack eased him to the floor then grabbed some kitchen roll so ianto could wipe his mouth. After rinsing the vomit from the sink he knelt down beside his lover. "So i presume you were going to tell me you felt worse?" he said with a sigh, Ianto just nodded his head and grimaced afraid to open his mouth to reply. "lets get you down to Owen so he can check you over then i'm taking you home to rest" Jack said in his no nonsense voice, ianto just sighed and let jack help him to his feet.

"Well" Owen said some time later," looks like stomach flu, fevers not too bad at the moment but may well go up, go home and rest as much as you can, paracetamol for the fever and muscle aches and lots of fluids. I don't really want you on your own though." "I'll stay with him" jack said "I was going to take him home when you'd checked him anyway. Can you all deal with the rift while i take care of ianto? unless there's an emergency of course" "Yeah sure" Tosh replied "I'll set rift alerts to come straight to me" "Thanks, right well lets get you home then" Jack said and helped ianto stand. he wavered slightly as his feet hit the floor but Jack kept him upright as they slowly walked to Ianto's car. Jack helped settle him in the passenger seat and buckle his seat belt before going round and getting in behind the wheel. "you ok?" he asked. Ianto took a slow deep breath to get his stomach under control "I think so" he breathed "just don't drive like you normally do" Jack huffed a laugh "ok then lets get you home" jack managed to drive at an almost sedate pace back to Ianto's flat, glancing over to check on the young welsh man every few minutes and noticing that he seemed to be getting greener by the minute. "not long now" he said "just a few more minutes and we can get you comfortable at home" Ianto didn't reply just kept his breathing steady and willed his stomach not to puke in his car.

Jack parked The car and helped ianto out and up to his flat shutting the door behind them, "right bed then, lets get you tucked up and some water into you. Owen said you need to drink" Jack guided Ianto in the direction of the bedroom when the younger man suddenly stopped, trying to take deep breaths and failing he grabbed Jacks arm "bathroom, gonna be sick" he panted. "shit ok" Jack replied as he rushed him into the small bathroom he helped him kneel in front of the toilet and lifted the lid just in time for ianto to empty his stomach. Jack rubbed ianto's back in soothing circles as he retched and panted until all he was left with was dry heaves. Jack got him a glass of water which he rinsed his mouth with getting rid of the vile taste before taking a couple of tentative sips. "you done?" jack asked. Ianto gave a shakey nod as jack helped him back to his feet and over to the sink so he could wipe his face. He got the young welsh man out of his suit and found him some pyjamas in a drawer as he was shivering so much. Neither of them wore anything to bed normally but ianto looked like he'd appreciate them tonight. Jack tucked him into bed and put a hand on his forehead, quickly pulling it back at the heat he found there. "ok yan, i'm just going to get a cloth so we can try and bring this fever down, i'll be right back" the only response he got was a slight moan and ianto trying to burrow under the covers.

Very soon Jack came back in with a bowl of cool water, a cloth, paracetamol and a fresh glass of water. "Yan don't go to sleep just yet i need you to drink something so you don't get dehydrated, and i have pills for pain here if you want some" Ianto groaned as jack helped unbury him from the duvet and helped him sit up so he could drink. Jack handed him 2 paracetamol which he swallowed gratefully, and slowly finished the glass of water before laying back down in his 'nest' Jack dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out before wiping over ianto's face and neck before folding it and placing it gently on his forehead. Ianto's breathing had evened out as he'd finally fallen into a slightly restless sleep. Jack collected the glass and went to refill it placing it back on the bedside table he looked down at his lover curled up under the duvet. He looked much younger when he was asleep. Jack took his shoes off and lay down beside ianto after turning the TV on with the volume turned so he could just hear it, he flicked through until he found something that looked interesting and leaned back into the pillows one hand rested on ianto which seemed to help settle the restless young man. Jack slowly drifted off to sleep watching the TV. He always slept better at ianto's than at the hub, though he didn't need much sleep anyway. the last few weeks hadn't left much time for anything but work for him.

Ianto was up every 40 minutes or so through most of the evening and night, Jack was there with him rubbing his back and helping him back to bed and making sure he drank his water, as well as trying to keep his fever down. by 2am he was able to last almost 3 hours between bouts of retching though he was absolutely exhausted by then. Ianto woke at 4.30am and tried to turn over. His head ached, his muscles ached, he didn't seem to be shivering as much though which was a bonus he supposed. He looked over and saw Jack on the bed beside him sound asleep he must have been worn out as neither of them had had much sleep.

Ianto felt so thirsty he thought he must be getting dehydrated despite all the water jack had been plying him with. Looking on the bedside table he found a full glass of water, sitting up slightly he took a sip, it felt wonderful and he drank the rest greedily. Placing the glass back on the table he lay back on the bed and tried to find a comfortable position. This he discovered was not going to hapen as his stomach started to churn again and he quickly realised his mistake in gulping the water as he felt it coming back up, he threw the covers off and flung himself out of bed, his legs nearly gave out but he staggered to the bathroom as fast as he could rebounding off the door frame he fell to his knees and vomited on the bathroom floor.

Jack woke to a strange sound, he didn't usually sleep that deeply so it must have been the sound that woke him up, he put his hand out to reach ianto and found an empty bed, he listened again and leapt from the bed as he realised the sound he had heard was that of liquid hitting tiles. he raced to the bathroom and found ianto in the doorway on hands and knees, tears streaming down his face as his whole body heaved water and bile onto the floor around him. "God Yan i'm so sorry, I should have been awake to help you" Jack cried as he knelt beside him trying to ease his discomfort. Ianto just groaned and retched once more before he collapsed back against Jack.

He put his arms around him and they sat for 10 minutes while the younger man got his breath back then Jack slowly got him off the floor and guided him gently back to bed. "I think I'll get you a bucket yan, your exhausted, just sit there I'll be right back" He dashed into the hall to the cupboard where ianto kept his cleaning supplies very glad that the welsh man was so organised that he always put things back in the right place. He collected a bucket and put a small amount of water in the bottom before returning to the bedroom and placing it on the floor by the head of the bed, wondering why he hadn't thought of this sooner. He was sure he must be the worst care giver ever and sat on the edge of the bed carding his hand through ianto's hair. The young mans fever had broken thankfully and he actually seemed to be resting slightly easier so jack got up and set about cleaning the mess in the bathroom.

By The following afternoon Ianto had started to feel better, Jack had left him in bed to sleep as this seemed to be what he needed most. He then phoned the hub to see how things were and let them know how yan was. The rift alert had just been some alien space junk and they'd had one weavil to go after but other than that all was fairly quiet. Owen came over later on to check on Ianto and to bring crackers and soup from Gwen and Tosh.

After giving Ianto the once over he declared the worst over with. "keep up the fluids and try and eat a little toast or soup if he can oh and sleep." Jack said he would continue to stay and help him if they could manage at the hub, which Owen said was fine. They'd call for anything big that they needed him for but the best thing was to look after the tea boy as they needed his coffee. Jack huffed a laugh and said he'd phone if ianto looked worse but he was also pretty sure the worst was over. "how long till he can come back to work" jack asked knowing ianto would want to know "a week i reckon should do it" Owen replied "and no shagging the tea-boy till he's better" he said with a knowing look "what" said Jack attempting to look innocent "I'm not as bad as you lot seem to think" he said. There was a soft snort from the bed at this remark apparently ianto was still awake and found this all rather amusing despite feeling like shit. Jack pouted which just caused the other two to roll they're eyes. "right I'm off, call if you need anything" Owen said and saw himself out of the flat.

"You OK" Jack asked sitting on the bed and stroking ianto's hand. "been better, but I've been worse" came the reply " can we go sit in the living room for a bit?" he asked "I spose if you feel up to it." Jack helped Ianto into the living room with his duvet and sat at one end of the sofa while ianto lay across the rest and snuggled into Jack. "hmmmm s'nice" he mumbled as they sat and watched TV. Jack looked down and couldn't help but smile at cuddly Ianto. he placed a kiss on top of his head and went back to watching the film.

One week later Ianto and Jack were both back at work. and the rift went wild again. yep normal Torchwood Ianto thought and got on with the coffee.

A/N Please read and review this is the first story i've written since school. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so second chapter the first wasn't supposed to be that long oops. lets hope this ones ok. any feedback greatly received please all unbeetad so all mistakes my own. constructive critisism also welcomed**.

Warning will be more swearing in this one. well it is Owen :)

Owen

Well what an absolutely shitty day that was, woke up later than usual which pissed Jack off, he thought I had a hangover but I'd just over slept so he did eventually forgive me. not that I really care but it makes my life easier if he leaves me to get on with stuff without him watching. Tosh was rambling on about some gadget thingy she'd been working on not sure what as i zoned out with all that techno babble. Ianto, well, he was Ianto actually just his usually inconspicuous self with the odd snark thrown in when least expected. Gwen well she really did my head in. she was a right royal pain in the arse and so self absorbed more so than usual. nattering away all day to anyone that would listen, about doing up the flat or something and for some reason decided that I was the one to hear about it most. No idea why maybe she was trying to rile me up since we're not shaggin anymore, It worked I eventually told her to shut up and piss off after, well I don't know how long but felt like forever, she gave me those sad eyes and walked off. Jack and Tosh both glared at me Ianto smirked and hurried off to make coffee.

Anyway to top it all off I managed to get thrown into a wall by a bloody weevil, I'd just caught up to it when i tripped on this ruddy great rock and practically fell into the stupid thing. Luckily Ianto was right behind so he managed to spray it and get it under control before it could try to eat me but my backs bloody sore where i collided with the wall nothing broken just lots of bruises.

So here I am down the pub and yes i probably will have a hangover tomorrow but here and now i'll try and forget what a shit day it's been with beer and hopefully a pretty girl, well she doesn't even have to be that pretty so long as she's willing. I considered inviting the others for all of 5 seconds and decided shit day, plus beer, equals Owen saying something he may or may not regret, equals even shittier day tomorrow so, no my own company is better

Several hours later and I have no idea how many beers i've had but i did have a pretty girl in the alley next to the pub. Now i am completely plastered and have forgotten what exactly I was trying to forget so that seems to have worked. I now have no cash on me for a taxi and i don't think my legs like me anymore as they don't seem to be working right now. The bartender looks up at me says "we're closing soon mate, can i call you a cab?" "no cash" I replied " well a friend then or are you gonna walk home? " he eyes me sceptically at that as if he knows I probably won't make it to the door let alone home. I think for a bit, don't really have any friends as such round here only work. I think about phoning one of them Jack would never let him forget it, Gwen's with Rhys, Tosh just wouldn't feel right which left Ianto tea boy. well better than the alternatives. "hmm ianto i reckon" I slur at the bartender. I scroll down my phone to his number and he takes it from me to make the call. I vaguely hear him talking on my phone "Hi you Ianto? yes well could you come collect your friend he's got no cash on him for a taxi. no he can't walk, yes i mean that literally. ok thanks we close in 10 minutes bye" I pocket my phone after several tries when it's handed back, then put my head back down on the bar it seems to have gone to sleep like my stupid legs.

I have no idea how much time has passed when i hear my name called and a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I groan and look up through bleary eyes 3 Ianto's oh great. "come on lets get you home" Ianto says as he lifts me up my left arm over his shoulders. and his right arm keeping me upright. The room spins as i change position but he doesn't let me fall. "thanks for calling" I hear him say to the barman before he helps me stagger outside. The cool night air hits me and somehow I feel worse than before. I slump slightly as we walk to his car, parked just outside. "not yet" he says to me and lifts me higher again to get his shoulder back under my arm. I think I must've groaned or something as we suddenly stop walking and i tip forward slightly at the change in pace. "Owen you OK?" Ianto asks "ummm" I think i reply. I reckon I turned a funny shade of green as next thing I know he's moved slightly away though still holding on as I lean forward and throw up my liquid dinner onto the pavement."OK now?" he asks as i stop retching "yeah" I slur. "OK get in the car, and let me know if you have to puke again or you'll be paying to have my car cleaned" he replies as helps buckle me in.

We drive back to my place and he helps me into my flat, when I finally find my keys. not that I remember much of how I got there. I stagger in and he follows ready to catch me. "bed or coffee?" he asks me "umm bed probably I think" I mumble and he takes my arm and leads me through to my room. "take your shirt and trousers off" Ianto says "you'll be more comfortable" I try and do as he suggests but my fingers won't work the buttons. Ianto sighs and comes over to help. "we won't talk about this ever, not that i think you'll remember in the morning" he says as he deftly undoes my buttons and strips off both shirt and trousers, he pushes me down onto the bed before pulling the cover over me. I listen to him clanking about in my flat then he comes back to my room with a glass of water, packet of aspirin and a bucket. "take these before you sleep, and drink the water.I'll refill it before i go. there's a bucket here just in case" he says as he places it down on the floor by my bed. For once I do as I'm told. "right I'm off to get some sleep, try not to be late tomorrow" he says with a sigh knowing full well that miracles don't happen that often. "Kay" I say "oh, Ianto" he stops and looks back at me from the doorway "thanks mate" I slur I must've been asleep then as I never hear the door go.

Amazingly even with a hangover I'm only 10 minutes late in the morning. Ianto must have been watching for me as he had a strong coffee ready for me as soon as I walk in. I smile at him earning a frown from the others and a raised eyebrow from Jack. but no one says anything about it. Today seems a much better day alround. When I get Ianto on his own I thank him for taking me home and sorting me out. "not a problem" he says "just don't make a habit of phoning me to come get your drunk arse home" though he says it with a smirk. yep today is definately better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sick days

Toshiko

Toshiko was sat in the back of the SUV as usual with all her tech. They were on their way back from a successful mission. It had been pretty easy in the end what had looked like a possible danger had ended up being aliens on a day trip to earth. Jack had spoken to them and sent them on their way and that was that.

The others were all laughing and joking now, Owen up front with Jack and Gwen in the back next to her. Tosh smiled at the laughter but didn't have the energy to join in. Her throat was sore and her nose was a bit stuffy but mostly she was just tired, all those late nights working at the hub were exhausting.

Gwen looked over "You OK Tosh?" she asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah i'm fine just tired" she replied "been a long week"

"Tosh it's only Wednesday" laughed Jack from the drivers seat.

"Yep and I haven't had a day off since the Monday before" she replied "hence long week"

"Oops sorry. well hopefully we'll have a quite rest of the week and you can all get home at decent times." Jack said pulling into a space in the underground car park.

They all went into the hub and back to their respective workstations. Ianto came down from the tourist office to make them all coffee. "I took the liberty of ordering lunch" he said "Chinese, should be here in the next hour"

"Great, I'm starving" said Owen which got an eye roll from just about all of them. Owen was always starving.

When they had all finished lunch, they got on with various jobs they needed to catch up on. Jack sat in his office and watched Toshiko. Something was up with the tech genius, she was normally quiet but she just seemed 'off,' Jack had noticed that she'd only picked at her Chinese and kept rubbing her head when she thought no one was looking.

As he watched she rubbed her head again then let loose a string of sneezes, grabbing a tissue off her desk to wipe her nose she then rubbed at her throat. 'aahh' Jack thought 'someone trying to hide her illness again' He got up and went to her.

"Hey Tosh" he said "You feeling OK"

Tosh looked up at him with watery eyes from all the sneezing "I'm fine just a little cold" she rasped and coughed harshly into her hand.

"Uhuh well you don't look fine, just let Owen look you over for me, then I can stop worrying."

Tosh just sighed and let Jack lead her down to the autopsy bay. She didn't have the energy to argue, all she really wanted to do was sleep.

Owen looked up as he heard them coming down the stairs and frowned as he saw Jack leading Tosh by the elbow.

"Whats up?" He asked

"Tosh isn't feeling to well" Jack replied "could you just give her a quick check up see whats what?"

"Yep sure. Hop up onto the table and we'll see whats up" he said as he turned to get a thermometer from a drawer.

Owen asked symptoms and took her temperature, listened to her heart and lungs.

"Well" he said when he was done "you have a slight temperature but nothing major. You just have a cold, though it does seem to be a bad one. I suggest you go home take paracetamol and something for your throat and sleep. Couple of days you should be feeling loads better"

Tosh sighed again "I can't go home I have too much to do here" she said

"Well it can wait" said Jack "I'd rather have you well in a few days than have all the work done and you not at 100% for weeks, which is what will happen if you don't rest now."

Tosh knew she wasn't going to win this one so she just nodded and looked at the floor.

"I'll drive you home" Owen said "I need a break from paperwork anyway" he laughed leading her back up the stairs. "Grab your stuff and lets go"

The drive back to Tosh's flat didn't take long, but she was dozing off by the time they got there. Owen nudged her gently "come on we're here. I'll help you get settled before I go" he said earning a small smile from Tosh.

Once inside he got her settled on the sofa and went to get her some paracetamol and a glass of water. "Here" he said "Take these before you fall asleep, they'll help with the headache and get your temp down some"

Tosh took them gratefully and lay back on the Sofa "Thanks Owen" she sighed as she fell asleep almost immediately.

Owen covered her with the blanket on the back of the sofa so she wouldn't be cold when she woke and locked up as he left.

Later that evening Tosh woke in the dark living room, her nose was stuffed up her head was pounding and her throat felt like she'd swallowed razor blades. she needed more medicine but couldn't find the energy to go get some. It was times like this when she really wished she had someone to love her and look after her but instead she was all alone in the dark.

She realised crying wasn't the best plan as her nose was running but still wouldn't let her breathe as she sobbed into the sofa but couldn't seem to stop. She wiped her face with her sleeve and wished she wasn't so alone.

Suddenly she heard the lock on her front door click and sat up slowly wondering who was letting themselves in. She didn't have the energy to fight anyone at the moment. She tried to stifle her sobs so the intruder wouldn't hear her but failed miserably.

"Tosh? You here?" someone asked from by the front door

"Jack?" she choked out and broke into a fit of coughing. crying with a cold was never a good idea it always made you feel worse.

"Yep it's me and Ianto" he replied reaching round to find a light switch. When he did the first thing he found was a tear stained face peering at him over the sofa.

"Hey, whats with the tears?" he asked coming round to sit next to her as Ianto made himself busy in the kitchen.

"I don't know?" she replied "I just..... no it's silly" she coughed again and sniffed wipeing her face on her sleeve again

Jack got up and came back handing her a box of tissues. "Thanks" she smiled

"Tosh anything that makes you cry can't be silly. what is it?

"I just, I woke up in the dark and just felt so alone and ill. I just wanted someone to love me and look out for me." she sniffed "see told you it was silly"

"That's not silly at all" he said as Ianto brought in mugs of coffee for himself and Jack and tea and soup for Tosh along with glass of orange juice and some painkillers.

"Being lonely is something we both know about" he said looking at Ianto who nodded his agreement.

"Yep" Ianto said "Not something I normally mention, but there have been times I've sat and cried because I've just felt so alone. It really gets to you after a while and you always feel it more if your ill."

Jack agreed with him. "Right then. You going to eat your soup, Ianto made it especially for you?" he moved the tray over her lap as she sat back on the sofa with Jack one side and Ianto the other.

Ianto went and flicked the TV on and sat back down with his coffee. They sat like that for ages with Jack flicking channels to find something they liked. He went for funny to keep their spirits up and they watched 'mock the week' followed by reruns of black-adder.

Ianto got up at some point to wash up and came back with more tea and coffee. and some throat sweets when tosh looked like it was too hard to swallow. she smiled at him "You don't have to stay" she croaked "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Nope" They replied together

"We are quite happy here, looking after our sick friend and watching telly. We like your company even if you keep sneezing on us." Ianto laughed

Tosh croaked a laugh which turned into a coughing fit. Jack rubbed her back until it was over then pulled her into a hug. Ianto snuggled up to her on the other side.

"You may not have a boyfriend to look after you," Jack whispered "but me and Ianto, we're always here for you. We know what it's like and we're here if you need us."

"Thank you" she sighed "It means alot to have friends like you."

They sat back all snuggled together under Tosh's blanket and laughed at baldric and his antics, until Tosh fell asleep, her head on Jacks chest.

Several days later Tosh was back at work. She felt better. not 100% but much better than she had and well enough to work.

Knowing that Jack and Ianto were there to look out for her and wouldn't let her be alone when she needed company. They made it so once a month rift permitting the three of them would gather on Tosh's sofa and watch TV, laughing and joking and just being together not alone or lonely.

End

AN: Sorry this isn't that great I found this one really hard for some reason. I have a Jack chapter in my head which i will probably do next as I'm struggling with Gwen so will probably leave her till last. feedback appreciated thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Sick Days

Jack

Driving back from the Brecon Beacons. Well that brought back some unwelcome memories, Jack thought as he sat in the passenger seat of the SUV. He had decided to let Ianto drive home. Saying it meant he could get a better look at him if he wasn't concentrating on the road. Owen in the back had snorted at that and rolled his eyes then carried on bitching about the countryside, as usual.

"Why did I have to come anyway?" Owen asked again from the back

"I told you" Jack replied "We needed 3 of us to be on the safe side, Gwen has the day off, and Tosh was better off co-ordinating from the hub and working on that piece of tech I need. Besides, it's just as well it was you and not one of them. That species really doesn't like females."

"Oh" was all Owen could think of to say

"We're 40 minutes out of Cardiff sir. sorry Jack." Ianto said "Did you want to stop for lunch on the way or order something in when we get back?"

"Umm, I'm not that hungry actually, If you two really want something soon. I don't mind waiting if you want to eat."

Ianto glanced over at Jack. He was nearly always hungry something wasn't quite right, but other than getting Ianto to drive he didn't seem too out of sorts. Perhaps a little quieter than normal. He looked to Owen in the back

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"I'd kill for a coffee" Owen said earning an eye roll from Ianto

"OK we'll stop for coffee and a sandwich" he decided "That alright with you Jack?"

"What? Oh yeah sounds good" he replied distractedly. Truth be told he was actually feeling a little nauseous, not a feeling he was particularly used to anymore. With the whole immortal thing he had going he rarely got ill anymore. That was the main reason he'd asked Ianto to drive. He just hoped it would pass soon and no one would notice.

Ten minutes later Ianto had found somewhere for lunch and pulled into a parking spot. Letting Owen walk on ahead he walked next to Jack. Putting a hand on his arm to get Jacks attention. "You OK?" he asked "your rather quiet today"

"Yeah just a bit tired, you've been wearing me out." Jack laughed and Ianto smirked in reply.

Owen got them a table. they sat and had a quick lunch. Coffee all round and sandwiches for Owen and Ianto. Soon they were back in the SUV and on the way back to the hub. It was actually a fairly peaceful journey. Owen got Tosh's computer and played games on it. Tosh put them on there so he didn't annoy them on long journeys with his moaning and bickering. Ianto drove whilst keeping an eye on Jack who sat quietly with his head against the window and watched the scenery. 20 minutes away from the hub Ianto decided to engage Jack in conversation. He would soon discover that was not his best idea so far.

"So this Unit meeting next week," he said "are you going on your own or taking one of us with you? What's it for anyway? we only had a meeting last month."

Jack looked up pushing himself up from where he'd been leaning against the door.

"Umm, I'm not sure actually. I think I......" his sentence was interrupted as without warning he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. His coffee burning it's way back up and he vomited violently in to the foot well.

Ianto hurriedly pulled up on the side of the road. "God, Jack, some warning would have been nice. Are you OK?" he asked.

Getting no reply He climbed out of the car and walked round to the passenger side. He opened the door just in time to help Jack turn in his seat and vomit into the grass.

"You done for now?" he asked taking in his lovers pale sweating face.

Jack nodded "for now." he said "sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, sit on the tail gate while I clean this up, and let Owen check you over." Ianto said helping Jack out and round the back of the SUV.

Owen was there already sorting what he needed to check Jack at the roadside. Luckily he'd brought his slightly more extensive kit with him today. Well who wouldn't after their last trip to the country.

"Why didn't you tell us you felt sick?" Owen asked "I'm sure Ianto would have stopped if you'd asked."

Jack glanced up at Owen and Ianto who were both watching him.

"How long have you been feeling sick for?"

"I started feeling a bit nauseous after lunch yesterday." he said with a sigh "It's been on and off since then. I had absolutely no warning I was going to throw up just then though."

Ianto rubbed his back, then found him a bottle of water under one of the seats. "Here you go" he said "I'm glad I started keeping some cleaning stuff in the SUV. saved me bringing it out each time I had a clean up job. means I have what I need right here."

He grabbed a bucket and some cloths. filling the bucket with some water, he went to clean up the mess in the foot well, while Owen gave Jack a once over.

Jack sat sipping at his water and staring unseeing at the grass between his feet. He answered any questions Owen had while he checked Jacks temperature and ran the handheld scanner over him.

Ianto finished cleaning and threw the water away. coming back to see how they were getting on.

"Well" Owen said "looks like food poisoning to me. your gonna feel rough for a couple of days but you should be OK. Make sure you keep drinking so you don't get dehydrated. I don't want you on your own but I presume Ianto will stay with you." he finished, glancing at Ianto who nodded his reply.

"Back to the hub or stay at mine?" Ianto asked him

"Yours, please, if you don't mind" Jack answered and took another sip of water.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did" Ianto smirked "Right lets get a towel on the floor and get back home."

"Why have you got towels in the SUV?" Owen asked looking perplexed

Ianto laughed. "That's for when you lot decide to blow things up and try to get back in the car covered in alien guts, or fall in a river."

They both turned at a groan apparently alien guts wasn't the best conversation as Jack threw up again. Owen rubbed his back while Ianto put the towel in the foot well, then they both helped him round to sit in the passenger seat.

Ianto put the bucket between Jacks feet. They still had another 20 minutes until they got home and he was pretty sure the bucket would be needed.

Twenty five minutes later they pulled up outside Iantos flat. Jack was dozing in the passenger seat. He'd been sick 3 more times on the way home and was exhausted already.

Ianto and Owen got him into the flat and sat him on the bed.

"You alright from here?" Owen asked Ianto "You know what to do. Phone me if you need to and i'll come back and check on him in the morning."

Ianto nodded "Yep thanks Owen we'll be fine."

"OK I'll see myself out. bye guys." and he was gone.

Ianto got Jack out of his clothes and tucked up under the duvet as soon as Owen had left. Then he went to find the things he needed to look after Jack.

When he came back into the bedroom Jack was asleep, though he shifted in the bed uncomfortably. Ianto placed a bucket by the bed and a glass of water on the bedside table along with a thermometer so he could make sure Jacks temperature didn't rise. Jack looked so cute when he was sleeping, Ianto thought then rolled his eyes at himself. Leaving Jack to sleep he went and made himself a coffee and checked his emails before sitting down to watch some TV.

A little later Ianto heard a rustle from the bedroom, getting up to check on his patient and lover he got to the bedroom door as Jack looked at him blearily.

"nto..." he groaned and retched over the side of the bed luckily hitting the bucket. Ianto went to him, gently rubbing circles on his back and held the bucket until he was done.

"Thnku, srry" Jack mumbled his throat was so sore from all that puking he could hardly talk.

"Not a problem. " Ianto replied and went to clean out the bucket.

"Drink" Ianto said when he returned, helping Jack lift the glass of water.

He tried to drink it slowly, he really did, but his stomach churned as soon as the water reached it anyway.

"Ianto.. "

"Yes Jack?"

"I think I'm gonna puke again" Jack groaned

Ianto passed the now clean bucket back and went to refill the glass with water.

When Jack was done Ianto tried to pass him the water again. Jack just shook his head.

"You have to drink Jack" Ianto said patiently "You may be immortal but it's not going to be nice if you get dehydrated."

"It makes me sick" Jack whined

Ianto smirked he'd not seen Jack ill before. Apparently it turned him into a child.

"No Jack. The water doesn't make you sick the food poisoning does. But if you drink it you'll get better sooner. Just take a couple of sips OK?" he coaxed

Jack nodded faintly and took the glass. Ianto was in for a long night.

When Owen arrived at 10am the next morning Ianto was exhausted. Jack had been sick on and off throughout the night but hadn't put up too much of a fight about drinking luckily.

"How's the patient?" Owen asked as he walked into the bedroom

"Bit better I think" Ianto yawned. "he hasn't been sick for 3 hours, actually we're closer to 4 hours now. Do you want a coffee?" he asked

"Love one thanks" Owen said sitting down on the bed to check Jack

"me too" the duvet groaned

"Not a chance mate the coffee will make you throw up again."

The duvet whined slightly as Jacks head peeked over the top at them . Owen raised his eyebrows at that but Ianto just shrugged and tried not to laugh.

"If you still haven't been sick in 30 minutes I think you can try some toast or crackers." Owen said looking at Jack who nodded slightly but still grimaced at the thought of food. If you can keep that down then maybe some chicken soup this evening."

"I thought you said a couple of days?" Ianto asked from the doorway

"Well it appears that Jacks accelerated healing applies to illnesses as well. Anyone else would probably still be....well you know."

"Now go back to sleep Jack. I'll check on you again this evening. Oh and keep drinking." Owen collected up his stuff and joined Ianto in the kitchen for his coffee.

"You got everything you need?" He asked eyeing Ianto who looked ready to fall over.

"Yep, got all those things you said, oh except soup."

"I'll get one of the girls to pick some up and i'll drop it round later when i come to check on Jack." "

Now you need to get some sleep or you'll end up ill aswell. Sleep when he does if you can. I'll see you later." After placing his cup in the sink he was out the door heading back to the hub.

Jack continued to improve throughout the day, and was allowed soup in the evening when Owen came round. By the following evening he was allowed a small cup of coffee so he'd stop moaning.

"Ianto" he said looking over at his lover as they curled on the sofa together.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ianto asked

"Thank you." he said snuggling in

"No problem." Ianto smiled.

End

AN- Really not sure how good this one is. It's longer than I meant it to be but hopefully OK please review it makes me happy :) thank you


End file.
